Devil's In the Bounty
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: While Lucifer and Chloe work a case, Derek is one of their suspects. Lucifer does his little trick and it turns out Derek is in LA to try to find his ex-boyfriend...who happens to be Stiles. Chloe and Lucifer convince Stiles to tell them their past because it's important to the case. #Slash PastDerek/Stiles, ImpliedLucifer/Stiles, ImpliedStiles/Maze


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/16053617.

 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)

 **Relationship** : past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship, Implied Lucifer Morningstar/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mazikeen(Lucifer TV)/Stiles Stilinski, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) & Stiles Stilinski, Lucifer Morningstar(Lucifer TV) & Stiles Stiles Stilinski

 **Character** : Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Jackson Whittemore, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza

 **Additional Tags:** Bounty Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Past Relationship(s), Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, It's For a Case, Ex-FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Implied bottom Derek Hale, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-09-21 Words: 1592

 **Title** : Devil's in the Bounty by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary**

While Lucifer and Chloe work a case, Derek is one of their suspects. Lucifer does his little trick and it turns out Derek is in LA to try to find his ex-boyfriend...who happens to be Stiles. Chloe and Lucifer convince Stiles to tell them their past because it's important to the case.

* * *

"My client is innocent," Jackson stated as he sat next to Derek across from Lucifer and Chloe.

"That's what they all say. Literally," Lucifer remarked with a smirk. "If he were so innocent, then he wouldn't have called for a lawyer. Unless he has something to hide."

"No. He called for a lawyer because in these times it seems like the police, like Hollywood, care more about ratings than content." Jackson said sternly.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Cases like these that make headlines are the sort the police want wrapped up quickly to calm the masses, especially in cities like LA. My client will not be another fall guy just because he's a rich, white male."

"Ooh, you're quite the advocate. But we're not interested in what you think. _So_!" Lucifer turned to Derek, leaning in closer, "Tell me Mr. Hale...what is it you desire?"

"Don't answer that," Jackson told Derek.

But Lucifer was doing his trick, and Derek was captured in his trance and before he could help himself, he spoke. "I'm here in LA in hopes of getting my ex-boyfriend back."

Lucifer's smile turned into a frown, while Chloe's face turned into one of confusion.

"I thought you were married...with kids. Um...no offense but uh...you don't seem..." Chloe cleared her throat and motioned to Derek.

"Oh come on Detective! Don't be so narrowminded. Besides, it's clear to see Mr. Hale here is a bottom." Lucifer stated casually while Derek burned up bright red.

Chloe made a face before turning to Derek. "There is a lot of evidence that points to you being our main suspect. It's quite incriminating."

"Maybe too incriminating." Lucifer mulled over. He had a thoughtful face as he re-thought the evidence. "What if we're going about this the wrong way?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Mr. Hale here is our third suspect for the third crime. All of them thought unconnected with a suspect that fits perfectly." Lucifer began.

"It has seemed like these have been too easy," Chloe commented.

"Yes. But in all of them, there is one common denominator." Lucifer said with a smile as he stood up and took a step closer to Derek so he could slap him on the back. "All seemingly Alpha males that turned out to not be as such."

"Okay..."Chloe said, not dismissing the idea. "But why?"

"That is a good question. Please let us know when you've captured the person responsible. My client and I are leaving." Jackson said as he nudged Derek to stand up.

Chloe didn't look impressed but as damning as the evidence was, there was room for doubt. "Alright. But don't leave town. We'll be in touch."

All of them were leaving when a voice that made them all turn their heads.

"Suck my dick!"

"Is that an invitation?" Maze asked with a smirk.

"Stiles!" Chloe lectured.

Lucifer seemed amused. "No, no Detective. Maze is right. We've all seen Stiles naked. We're all secret cock sluts for his glorious dick."

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled at him.

Maze leaned in and actually groped Stiles' crotch, Lucifer winked and pointed to Maze and Stiles and back to himself, implying a threesome later.

"Stilinski?" Jackson demanded, sounding shocked.

"Jackwhore?" Stiles asked in turn, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! I like that. It's funny." Lucifer said childishly. When the awkwardness lingered, Lucifer pointed between them. "You two know each other?"

"Stiles?" Derek ignored Lucifer as he looked at Stiles with wonder, longing, and awe.

Seeing Derek and Jackson, Stiles's face was one of shock and horror. Before anyone else said anything, Stiles bolted. He nearly left but not before shoving past Dan.

Dan came up to the others and asked, "What's with him?"

"Stilinski!" Maze yelled before going after him.

Chloe turned to Jackson and Derek, "How do you guys kn...Stiles is your ex-boyfriend, isn't he?"

" _What_?" Lucifer asked, shocked. "Oh, that is interesting. What happened?"

"That's enough. Derek, we were leaving." Jackson said and pulled Derek away with him.

Chloe and Lucifer watched them go before looking at each other. "So...What is this really about? If Hale isn't the killer of this case, and the others weren't of their cases...who's doing this? And why?"

"Well, we won't get much out of Hale and his lawyer. But there is the other side of the coin we can tackle..."

"Stiles?"

"Well, he did invite us to blow him. Trust me, it's an ironically holy experience." Lucifer smiled widely and did this suggestive eyebrow thing.

* * *

"Do I have to tell you?" Stiles groaned as he placed his head on the bar counter.

There was a chorus of, "Yes!" that made him look up and glare at all of them.

"What _does_ a bounty hunter have to do with a California heir and entrepreneur?" Maze asked.

"That's not all of it. They were boyfriends." Lucifer said with a smirk. Then refilled Stiles's glass. "Start there."

Stiles looked at Chloe, she was the most sensible but even she wasn't going to help. "It'll help the case to get more insight."

Stiles downed his drink before throwing his hands up in the air, "I don't know how! Derek and I were a thing _years_ ago!"

Lucifer frowned. "You're upset. Genuinely upset and hurt...did he hurt you? Because if he did, I swear I will-"

"You're _not_ touching him!"

Stiles and Lucifer had a bit of a stare off. Lucifer backed down and Stiles took a breath. Since becoming a bounty hunter he's lived...quite a life. Landing in California and having an off again on again sex thing with Lucifer and Maze and some others at Lux in their major parties was not what he expected. Much less realizing what Maze and Lucifer really were. But there was a real bond there. Maze was the closest thing he has to a best friend these days. If it weren't creepy to say, Lucifer and he were like family. But with the amount of sex they've had, it is creepy. But Lucifer does look out for him in ways no one has in a very long time.

Sighing, he stole Maze's drink and told them the tale. "Derek and I used to date...but it was a secret. Beacon Hills isn't some Midwestern town in the middle of nowhere but it was still small enough. The smallest thing and it was gossip for weeks. More so when you're the sheriff's only son or the heir of a wealthy and known family that got even more known after most of them were killed in a fire. Derek didn't grieve well. Between the rough sex and pressure he got from...society and his own demons...he made a decision. He made...many decisions. He was the only male heir left. He had to preserve his family's image and legacy...blah, blah, blah...long story short, he _couldn't_ be gay. He had to marry and the person he had to marry had to have a vagina and produce offspring. That alone disqualified me but to add insult to injury, I couldn't even be his dirty little secret. Because I was that pathetic and tried to be...offered to be his bodyguard, driver, anything that'll give me a reason to be near him and be his fuck toy..."

"Wow, that is pathetic." Maze stated bluntly.

"Maze!" Chloe chastized her. She then looked at Stiles gently. "You're not-"

"I was. But as I said, insult to injury, if he did have any dirty little secrets they couldn't be dirty...in the poor sense. After he broke up with me I knew he was still screwing guys, but they were the rich jackasses whose own families had departments stashed away to clean up and hide any gayness." Stiles explained.

"So...how did you go from being a sad excuse to this fun party animal?" Maze asked.

Stiles poured himself another drink, "I ended up making poor choices in high school to please Derek...so I ended up fucked in a not so fun way. But the father of my best friend at the time was in the FBI. He pulled some strings and got me an internship."

They all looked surprised and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Shocking I know. But I did good. Great actually. I impressed them a lot and became quite the hotshot agent..."

"So what happened?" Chloe asked.

Stiles shared a look with Lucifer and Maze to let them guess it had something supernatural to do with it, but out loud he said. "It all happened in a blur. One moment I'm on a task force, taking down bad guys...next, I don't have my badge or a regulation gun and I'm on the road..." He downed his drink again before telling them. "Derek wanted nothing to do with me, and I've had nothing to do with him since. So I'm just going to chill here at Lux and drown my sorrows away in top-shelf booze, sex, and parties. Let me know when Derek leaves."

"Ooh, I call dibs." Maze bit her lip as she gazed hungrily at Stiles' crotch.

"Hey, no fair you had him all to yourself this past week!" Lucifer argued.

"We have to get back to work. I think I know who to talk to next." Chloe said, pulling Lucifer along.

"What? No! Ugh, fine! Stiles, you owe me a good fuck!" Lucifer called out before the elevator doors shut.

Maze smirked devilishly at him, "Shall we?"

"I want Brandy and cherries," Stiles told her in response.

* * *

End Notes

I got to season three and this little 'plot' has been in my head. I wanna add more Stiles/Lucifer Cast stories, but I'm still a Sterek fan. Let me know what you think.


End file.
